In the art, methods for distributing customized offers are generally known. For example, there exist in the art applications that allow the system to distribute offers to known customers, and customize the nature of the offer based on a customer's purchase history, or based on the number of offers distributed. Further, there exists in the art methods for distributing offers through a user's social network, such as, for example, by distributing offers to users, and allowing users to distribute those offers to other customers in their social network.
The system can track the information that is shared by it's customers to other members of the user's social network. For example, various organizations encourage the distribution of offers by providing incentives to users who distribute the offers to additional selected users.
While the background systems and methods identified herein, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, generally work for their intended purpose, there is currently no known way for a system to create customizable tiered offers, to send the customized offers to selected users, to direct those users to distribute the customized offers to other users, and to track the use and/or distribution of the customized offers through a distribution such as through at least one social network.